The Next Best Thing
by WonderstruckEnchanted
Summary: Cady's mother is constanty trying to set her up, and each time she has rejected her suitors. But when she meets Logan Mitchell will she reject him too or fall in love?


I rubbed my hands together in a poor attempt to warm them up. For the twentieth time in ten minutes I looked down the road. Just like the other nineteen times, no bus. I could have walked home but it was 9:25 at night and with the seemingly never ending snow coming down I figured that getting a bus was a safer option. I'd called my parents earlier to ask if they could pick me up but unfortunately due to the freezing weather the car was frozen and stuck in the drive. I looked down the road yet again and to my expectations there was still no bus. I contemplated walking it or waiting for the bus like I had been doing a countless amount of times in the past fifteen minutes. Finally deciding, I blew on my hands for last time before starting the long journey home

After what seemed like a lifetime I finally arrived at the apartment building. I was about to push open the door when Henry the doorman opened it for me. "Thank you Henry."

"My pleasure. Your parents have guests upstairs as we speak and if I remember correctly your mother invited a young man and his parents to meet you. She seemed quite excited about it." He raised his eyebrow. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks Henry, I should probably get up there now then."

"Goodnight, Cady."

"Night."

I entered the elevator, pressed the 13th floor button and headed upstairs to out apartment. When I opened the door my mom rushed towards me and gave me a hug.

"Hi, Mom."

"Are you ok? You look freezing!" she exclaimed as she lead me to my room.

"I'm fine mum, you worry too much."

"It's my job sweetheart. I left a dress on your bed for you to wear. Once you're dressed come and find me, I have someone I want you to meet." I raised my eyebrow at her.

"I know," she looked confused. "Henry."

"Oh, well he's very nice." She said before turning on her heel and walking away.

I entered my room and looked down at the dress on the bed. It was a knee-length cream lace dress with a high neckline, beside the bed was a pair of cream coloured high-heeled brogues. I put down my stuff and went to have a quick shower. I curled my hair and put it up into a ponytail. I put on the dress and shoes and walked out the door.

I found my parents talking to their guests. As I checked myself one last time in the mirror in the hallway I saw their son looking at me. I turned to face him. His brown eyes looked up at me through long dark lashes as he raised his eyebrow slightly. Deep dimples cut into his cheeks as he smiled. I tried my hardest not to blush.

"Oh there you are darling! Pamela, Daniel, Logan," my mum introduced pointing at each person respectively. "Meet my daughter Cady."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled shaking their hands. I locked eyes with Logan when I turned to shake his hand. His intense gaze caused the blush I had been doing my best to hide appeared on my cheeks, and in that moment I wished I had left my hair down to cover my face. I sat down next to my dad. As my mum continued to talk my dad whispered into my ear, "Sorry sweetheart, I tried but your mum insisted."

"Thanks for trying," I muttered under my breath.

"Cady why don't you and Logan go out on to the balcony and get to know one another. Your father and I have business to talk about with his parents."

"Sure mum," I said standing up. "This way." I motioned to Logan to follow me. I took my coat from the hook before opening the door to the balcony. The snow had stopped coming down but I could hear the snow crunch beneath my feet. I leant my body against the wall and rested my arms on the ledge. I looked out to the city and felt Logan follow suit. We talked for what seemed to be forever. By the time we'd stopped talking the streets were empty. "So Cady…"

"Yes." I could feel his eyes on me.

"Would you like to go see a movie with me?" If my cheeks weren't already red from the cold I would have blushed. I finally looked at him.

"Sure."

"It'd be a date you know."

"No," I said feigning disbelief. "Of course it's a date Logan." I assured him.

"I knew you liked me." I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Shut up." I softly pushed him. He laughed and wrapped his arm around my waist. My heart faltered for a fraction of a second. "I really do like you Cady." I felt my heart beat increase. He looked in my eyes with yet another intense gaze, I felt myself slowly melting from his chocolate brown eyes. "Really?"

"Of course, you're beautiful, smart and funny." He whispered before softly pressing his lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gently pulled on the hair at the nape of his neck. We pulled away for a bit, until he took it as his leverage to continue. This time this kiss got deeper. I found myself running my hand through his hair while he brought my body closer to his. I felt something cold on my arm and broke away from Logan. I looked up to see snow beginning to fall again. I smiled and looked back at Logan who still had his eyes on my face. He captured my lips again and just like the first time it was soft and sweet. I'd always wanted to be kissed in the rain but snow was the next best thing.


End file.
